charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Patty Halliwell
Patricia "Patty" Halliwell was the daughter of Penny and Allen Halliwell. A descendant Melinda Warren, Patricia was gifted with the power of Molecular immobilization. Against the wishes of her mother, Patty married a mortal, Victor Bennett. She became the mother of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. She would later leave Victor for her whitelighter Sam Wilder and had a fourth daughter, Paige. Patty was killed on February 28th, 1978 by a Water demon. Early Life and Family Patty was born on April 5, 1950. At her wiccaning, the Necromancer attacked trying to feed off the life force of the Halliwell matriarchs, but Penny was able to banish him, which would stick for about 50 years. ("That '70s Episode", "Necromancing the Stone") As a child she showed herself to be a rather clever witch, making up her own spells. She made one up when she was nine to counter the ones her mother cast. ("Cheaper By The Coven")' Later in her life, Patricia met and got married to a mortal named Victor Bennett. Penny didn't approve of him and didn't allow her to take his last name. She gave birth to three children; Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Patty and Penny protected the girls from many demons who they were kids. ''("That '70s Episode," "Just Harried") Once Victor found out about Patricia’s truth; that she was a witch, he tried to cope with it. The arguments of how their daughters should be raised somehow always came up. Victor thought that they should be raised as mortals. They would be safe, but both Patricia and Penelope agreed that they should be raised as witches and embrace their destiny. And when Penelope agrees with something, there is no changing it. ("Thank You For Not Morphing," "We All Scream For Ice Cream") This lead to the divorce of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennet. Victor left Patricia and the girls but came back after Patricia’s death. Even then he was run out by Penelope, and never returned until the girls were in their twenty’s and were given back their powers. ("Thank You For Not Morphing," "Sympathy For The Demon") )]] But with Victor gone, there was no real money coming into the house anymore. Patricia was forced to get a job to pay for the expenses of the house: bills, food, clothing, etc. There was no special aspect about her that really made her stand out. She was a twenty-six year old with three daughters and still lived with her mother. That wasn’t saying much for her. So she got a job as a waitress at a corner restaurant, Buddy’s. It wasn’t the best job but there was an income. She worked all day then came home at night smelling of hamburgers, always giving her girls a kiss on the forehead before they went to sleep. Then she was kidnapped. Nicholas, the warlock, had tricked her by telling her that Victor was in town and wanted to see her at his hotel. She fell for this trap and went to the hotel were she was ambushed by the man. He cuffed her so she wasn’t able to freeze him. At the time she was barely pregnant with Phoebe, but she had seen premonitions, and this is how the warlock played her. With his ring he first tortured her, then forced it out of her about the last child. At first he was just there to steal the powers Patricia had, but after he wanted immunity from the charmed powers. With hopes that this would save her daughters, she blessed his ring. To protect the girls, Penelope and Patricia bound the girl’s powers. To protect the girls, Penelope and Patricia bound the girl’s powers. The bound was never broken until Penelope died. ("That '70s Episode") Not very long after this Patricia fell back in love, not with a mortal but her Whitelighter, which was highly forbidden, it was against all rules. What made things worse is that Patricia got pregnant. This was unthinkable. Penelope was sworn to secrecy over this issue. And to keep this fourth daughter safe from both sides of magic, she was kept complete secret from the elders and from the world. On August 2, 1977 Paige was left at the local church, with Sister Agnes, in a blanket with a “P” on it. Patricia asked the nun to give her daughter a name that started with a P like all of the others in her immediate family. They hoped that doing this would save Paige from harm. They feared the repercussions if the forbidden affair between the two was ever discovered. ("Charmed Again") Wiccan Life and Death Patty's power was molecular immobilization, just like her daughter Piper and her grandmother P. Baxter. She would work with her mother to protect the girls from the evil that would attack. ("That '70s Episode") She was also assisted by her whitelighter, Sam Wilder. ("P3 H2O") She added several entries into the Book of Shadows herself, including a page devoted to "The Place of Magic on the Rearing of a Child." She would later add a description of Barbas, the Demon of Fear from the afterlife to help her daughters. ("Reckless Abandon," "From Fear to Eternity") In February 1978, she and Sam were working on a way to vanquish a Water demon that was drowning people at Camp Skylark. Sam told Patty not to interfere because it was too strong. He feared for her life and tried to stop her. Patty finally came to the conclusion that she must electrocute it, so using a battery at the end of a dock she intended to vanquish it. But to protect Sam she had to freeze him, and caught off guard the Water demon attacked and drowned her. ("P3 H2O") Afterlife After Patty died, her mother Penny took care of her daughters. Occasionally, Penny would go up to the attic to summon Patty back so they could talk, and discuss the girls. ("Pre-Witched") After Penny died, the girls received their powers and became the Charmed Ones. From beyond, Penny and Patty offered help whenever they could without directly interacting with them. On Friday the 13th, when Barbas the Demon of Fear planned to come after the girls - Patty added advice on defeating him to the Book of Shadows that Prue found, recognizing her mothers hand writing and noting that it was the first entry of hers they'd found. Later, when Barbas tried to drown Prue (the same way Patty had died) Patty appeared to Prue to help remind her to trust in her sisters bond, and that her destiny was different from Pattys. Prue was able to escape, and defeat Barbas. ("From Fear to Eternity") Appearances * "Thank You For Not Morphing" (season one) -- (played by Alyssa Milano) * "From Fear to Eternity" (played by unknown actress) * "That '70s Episode" * "P3 H20" (season two) * "Just Harried" (season three) * "Pre-Witched" * "Charmed Again, Part 1" (season four) * "Charmed Again, Part 2" * "A Witch's Tail, Part 2" (season five) * "Cheaper by the Coven" (season seven) *''"Forever Charmed"'' (season eight) External links * Category:Warren Witches